1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercise garments and, more particularly, is concerned with an exercise vest which can enhance a workout.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In recent years, there has been a substantial increase in health consciousness. People of all ages now wish to look and feel healthy, trim and fit. As a result of this, there is an increased need for various exercise equipment. Any such equipment involving weights is especially popular.
The use of weights in a workout has been found to quickly tone and develop muscles, as well as provide great aerobic benefits. However, there are several problems inherent in the use of weight equipment. This equipment is often very expensive, space consuming and immobile. For these reasons, many people resort instead to exercises such as jogging, walking and bicycling. Yet these people also would like to enjoy the added benefit obtained from working out with weights.
Various vests and jackets have been devised to carry weights and to mount such weights about the upper body or torso of a user. Such vests and jackets are provided with various receptacles, such as pockets, chambers, etc., which removably or permanently retain weights, such as sand, water, etc. Such vests and jackets have been provided in numerous configurations; but all are directed to equal weight distribution about the upper torso of the body of a user.
Garments have also been constructed with a plurality of pockets mounted at diverse locations on the outer surface of the jacket for receiving special items, such as body armor, camping and hiking utensils and combat equipment. However, such vests and jackets are directed to a single purpose and are not specifically designed for carrying weight in a balanced, non-movable manner.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a more economical, mobile, easily stored weight unit, such as a garment, which can be used by people when exercising. It would also be desirable to provide a garment which can adjust to users of various sizes and removably receive various weights.